plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave's mold colonies
Dave's mold colonies are green chunks of mold in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appear on certain tiles. They only appear in levels where one of the requirements is to not plant on them. They are environment modifiers. In the current version, it is impossible to plant on them so they cannot directly cause the loss of a level. However, before the 1.7 update, they could be planted on, which would result in the loss of a star from planting on them. Appearances Ancient Egypt *Day 13 *Day 19 *Day 22 Pirate Seas * Day 27 Wild West * Day 31 Far Future * Day 29 * Day 34 Big Wave Beach *Day 9 Lost City *Day 30 *Aloe, Salut! Step 6 Jurassic Marsh *Day 26 *Day 38 Modern Day * Day 36 Piñata Party Appearances before the 1.7 update Ancient Egypt *Day 1, Star 2 *Day 4, Star 1 *Day 6, Star 2 *Day 9, Star 2 Pirate Seas *Day 1, Star 1 *Day 3, Star 2 *Day 6, Star 3 Wild West *Day 1, Star 2 *Day 3, Star 3 *Day 4, Star 1 *Day 7, Star 2 *Day 9, Star 3 Gallery Happymold.jpg|Mold colonies celebrating after the player has successfully completed the level WorriedMold.jpg|Mold colonies when a plant is about to be planted on them Happymold(on stage).png|HD mold colonies Happymold.png|HD mold Picture 027.png|A glitch in earlier versions when the player uses Plant Food on a Chili Bean or Potato Mine, where if one lands on the mold, the mold will not disappear Mold Colonies in Piñata Party.jpg|Mold colonies in a Piñata Party ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites of mold colonies alongside various environmental modifiers Mold Colonies Aura Tile.jpg|Mold colonies on an aura tile emitted by Moonflower Mold Colonies Gold Tile.jpg|Mold colonies on a Gold Tile (Only in Piñata Party) Mold Colonies Potions.jpg|Mold colonies on evil potions (Only in Piñata Party) Trivia *In earlier versions, plants which multiply themselves under Plant Food (such as Potato Mine and Chili Bean) could land on a mold colony and not disable the objective. **In newer versions, it is impossible for them to land on a mold colony. If there is no room left on the lawn other than on mold colonies, they simply will not spawn. *When the player completes a level with them, the mold colonies will start jumping. The player will hear a squishing sound while the mold colonies are doing so. *The mold colonies will hide if the player hovers a plant above them. *In earlier versions, planting on mold colonies would make them splat. *In some Lost City levels with Turquoise Skull Zombies, the game may have used the mold colonies as a trap to make the player plant closer to the zombies, so when Turquoise Skull Zombies appear, it will make it easier for them to burn the player's plants. *Before the objective description change, it was possible to lose in levels (including Piñata Parties) with these by directly planting into them (after the 1.7 update). It would display "Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies" in green text when the player loses. A brain still appears when this happens, despite the zombies did not ate the player's brains. **However, before the 1.7 update, the same message would display, but in red text instead of green text (except for the objective description change) and the player will not get the star. **This is the only time (along with other normal objectives) in which a game over message is in a different font (the objective description font). *There are seven molds on each tile. *The plant will be kicked out of the lawn if a Mecha-Football Zombie or an ankylosaurus pushes a plant before the mold colonies. ru:Плесневые колонии Дейва Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Sky City Category:Lost City Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Kongfu World